Witch Ann
by Arxaith
Summary: It's the weekend. Axel, Roxas, Demyx, and Zexion are hanging out in Axel's dorm telling each other ghost stories...what happens when Roxas's story goes beyond scary? O.o just something random I thought of. The story Roxas tells is true though O.o


summary: It's the weekend. Axel, Roxas, Demyx, and Zexion are hanging out in Axel's dorm telling each other ghost stories...what happens when Roxas's story goes beyond scary? O.o just something random I thought of. The story Roxas tells is true though O.o

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts...if I did, the game would be rated M. O.o

* * *

Me: Okay, random ghost story I thought I'd better write down and freak a few people out.

Axel: You really think you can freak people out with a lame title like Witch Ann?

Me:...Shut up! At least you're in this one!

Roxas: Yeah, what's up with you leaving us out of stories recently?

Me: Because I think Demyx and Zexion are a cuter couple.

Axel & Roxas: jawdrop

Me: Hey! I still like you guys!

Zexion: You heard the lady! Score!

Demyx: Review?

* * *

**Witch Ann**

"And then, when no one was looking, the man cut off his own head and threw it at them!"

The room of friends groaned. A red headed guy, who had been telling the story, lowered the flashlight he had under her chin.

"Geez Axel, I thought you said this story was scary," a boy with dirty blonde hair said.

"It was! How would you like it if someone threw their head at you Demyx?"

"They couldn't you idiot," a boy with blue hair said, flipping his bangs out of his face. "It's sciencetifically impossible for someone to remove their head and throw it at you. I'm not even sure a person could cut off their own head, what with the body angle-"

"Oh just shut up Zexion," Axel said glaring at him, "God, why did you have to be a science major?"

Zexion sighed. "This whole 'party' is turning out horrible. Damn the college for giving us a three day weekend."

"I hear that," Demyx said. "I wanted to get the pants scared off of me!"

"Doesn't take much," Axel said laughing.

"Shut up!"

"I know a story," a boy with lighter blonde hair said suddenly. Everyone looked at him.

"Really Roxas?" Demyx said stretching out, his legs in Zexion's lap.

"It had better be scary," Zexion warned, "Better than Axel's lame stories."

"Oh it is. Ever hear of Witch Ann?" The other guys shook their heads no. Roxas grinned. "Good. This is a true story." He grabbed the flashlight and turned it on, holding it under his face for effect. "Now then, the story of Witch Ann takes place over a hundred years ago. Her name was...well, I can't say her whole name."

"Why not?" Axel said pulling a lock of his red hair.

"You'll find out in a minute." Roxas continued, "She was a happy girl growing up in a small cottage with her father. Her mother was mentally ill and was known to have fits of seizures. She'd always scream _'They're coming for me! Keep them away!'_. Sadly, her disillusions of people or creatures trying to harm her drove her to commit suicide. She hung herself off of a bridge. No one found her until morning, her body swinging back and forth, the word _help_ carved across her collar bone."

The others leaned foward in anticipation.

"The years went on and people in the town forgot of Witch Ann's mother. Witch Ann herself made friends the older she got. She had three very close friends. They would always play in the woods together. Well, one day, Witch Ann came running out of the woods, screaming that she couldn't find her friends. Everyone in town searched for the girls for days...Needless to say, they were never seen again. That's when the rumors started. Witch Ann was accused of doing something to her friends, something unspeakable. Witch Ann tried to ignore the rumors flying around, but they were getting to her...She fell into depression.

"She would bury herself in books to comfort her pain...she would mix lotions from the recipes her mother had left her...she could often be seen walking down the old country road, mumbling to herself, a blank look on her face. _'Witch, witch! She's a witch!'_ everyone started saying. This new rumor was the very thing that pushed Witch Ann over the edge...she was starting to lose her mind, becoming very suicidal...just like her mother had been.

"Eventually, she did kill herself. A note was found folded in her hand. It said _'I will have my vengeance on those who dared to accuse me of witchcraft. You know not of hell yet.'_ It was signed in blood."

Demyx bit his lower lip, gripping Zexion's arm.

"They couldn't bury her in the graveyard...her soul was damned, so they burned her body, throwing her ashes in the river. Her father was devastated, of course. He went through her belongings in her room in tears. That's when he noticed one of her floor boards was loose. Under that piece of wood was a long list of spells, incantations, bottles of oddly colored liquids, and several dried dead small animals. Apparently the rumors had been true. Needless to say, he died of a heart attack."

Axel rolled his brilliant green eyes.

"The years went on and Witch Ann became an urban legend. Rumors about her life and death popped up and she became a regular ghost story. Unfortunately, some of the rumors were true. One night, around mid-October about three years ago, a group of friends tried to contact her. The rumor was, say her full name once, she'd cast a small spell on you. You'd have bad luck for thirteen days...not that drastic, I know. Say her name a second time, you'd get cursed again. Your eyes would be gouged out by crows. Say her name three times...well, no one is that foolish. They say she appears by your bedside at night and slits your throat in your sleep!" Roxas ran a finger across his neck.

Demyx whimpered, grabbing a hold of Zexion who's ice blue eyes were wide. Axel had a piece of his red hair in his mouth, chewing on it nervously.

"Well, no one ever saw the group of friends again. Witch Ann must have punished them for accusing her of witchcraft. They say every child in her family born on the date of her death is to inherit her powers. The last child's name was Rebecca Walters. She died just a few years ago."

"I want to know her full name," Axel said suddenly.

"Well...I'll write it down for you, but you better not say it!" Roxas grabbed a pen and jotted her name down while saying, "Witch Ann was born April 17, 1843 and died February 21, 1864. Here." He handed the paper to Axel who held it out for the others to see. Roxas had scrawled the name _Gracie Mary Ann Ruff_ on the paper.

"Wait a minute," Zexion said grabbing the paper, "I recognize that name from our genealogy projects. This is your great-great-great grandmother's name." He looked at Roxas.

"Wait," Demyx said, "She died on February 21st did you say?"

Roxas nodded.

"That's your birthday," Axel said taking in a ragged breath.

Everyone looked at Roxas who smiled evilly and flipped the flashlight off, leaving the entire party in darkness. The other three boys screamed.

The End!

**A/N I hope you guys review! I'd love to hear what you thought of it!**


End file.
